


Happyness

by FFXV_GoldenSlumbers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers/pseuds/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers
Summary: A dark cloud will always pass, Noctis understands this and his ray of sunshine is always there.





	Happyness

“It’s fine, Ignis, I’ll let you know if I need your help. I will, I will bye, Ignis.” You called into your phone, attempting to balance the grocery bag full of food, and correctly put your keys in the keyhole, managing to not trip and actually get in the apartment before you, you called out to your boyfriend.

“Noctis? Noctis are you in here sweetie?” You called, flipping on the lights, staring at the mess that was the floor, and living area. Putting the groceries in the kitchen, at least he didn’t almost burn it down like last time. It was a little chillier the last few days, so you could understand why the mess was worse, yet it seemed that Ignis was able to keep up with most of it.

“Noctis?” You called entering his bedroom, finding the lump underneath the covers, as you walked over sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning forward to the head of the bed. “Noct, sweetie.” You whispered, as the covers pulled down slightly, showing those blue eyes and greasy black hair. “Hi, sleepy head.”

Noctis groaned as he went to cover his head again, you giggled, as you petted his head under the blankets.

“Yeah, it’s been pretty hard the last few days.” You replied, as you stood up, noticing a few wrappers stuck to your butt and thighs. “You want me to get you a bath started?” A nod from the mountain of blankets. “Okay, I bought a new bath bomb, it’s called Forever Knight sky, and is shaped like a Knight, I’ll leave it on the side of the tub for when you’re ready.”

The poor Prince suffered from depression, and the first time you had brought it up it was rather difficult to get the Prince to admit it. Yet all the symptons were there, his sleep schedule, the moods he could get into and the state his apartment was in, it was a much harder version of your own, so with the seasons changing you knew that Noctis didn’t need Ignis scolding him constantly.

You knew Ignis meant well, but scolding Noct like a child wasn’t going to assist the situation at all. So you often, on your own time, came over on weekends and afternoon to help with the clutter, and try to keep the space decent. Gladio often called you, Noctis’ little housewife.

You had just finished with taking the trash from the living room, as you heard the bathroom door open in his room, he always left the door cracked when he wanted to speak with you, or just hear you speak, as you move to the bedroom, stripping the bedding to be washed.

“Noct, sweetie, I bought some food over, so we can eat after you’re done with your bath.” You called, hearing him splash, “How do you like that bathbomb? I bought a bunch more.”

“It’s stupidly shaped.” He called back, his voice hoarse from not using it.

You giggled softly, “Yeah, I said the same thing in the store. They had another one shaped like a Space ship, I’ll leave it for you next time.” You replied, managing to get the fitted sheet on the right way, you were certain that no one could get it done right on the first try. “I’m going to start dinner, text or call for me if you need me.”

“…mmkay.”

You hummed to yourself, as you begun dinner, tapping your phone every so often, as Noctis would send you a picture of some random cat or Chocobo comparing it to Prompto’s ever changing hairstyle. You couldn’t stop the giggle, realizing that Noctis did have a rather nice support system in his friends.

Leaving the food to simmer, you picked the veggies from Noctis’ half, he was already having a rough day, no use making it more gross. You moved back to the bathroom, knocking on the door frame, as you peeked in.

“Foods almost done, if you wanna get out the tub.” You stated, moving over to the side of the tub, the bathbomb had covered anything, as you sat on the ledge, smoothing his wet hair from his face pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Or you could join me.” He shrugged.

“Don’t be so cute.” You giggled, sticking your tounge out, only to gasp your hand slipped on the edge, sending you crashing into the lukewarm water, “Oh my gods,” only to turn as you heard Noctis laughing, it was a while since you last heard that. “Laugh all you want handsome, I’m taking a pair of pajamas.”

Changing from your soaking wet tshirt and jeans, to a pair of Noctis’ pajamas, setting the plates on the table, just as you heard the hair dryer click off, and the Prince shuffle into the living room.

“What’s that?” He asked, pointing toward the meal of a meat and rice.

“Hell if I know.” You muttered with a shrug of your shoulders.

“Did you make it?” Noctis asked sitting down beside you.

“I guess…,” You stated, as he smiled, both of you, watching t.v as you completed your meals. Glancing over you had noticed the ebony haired man had dozed off, curled up on the side of the couch, resting a hand on your lap.

Pulling the blanket from the back of the couch, you wrapped the young man up tightly, before going to clean up the kitchen. You didn’t want to leave all the work on poor Ignis, most of the dishes could be washed by the dishwasher, but this stupid pot, refused to let you win! Dumb sauce got all stuck and gross on the bottom!

As you scrubbed at the pan angrily, determined to win, you nearly jumped from your skin as you felt something against your shoulder. Looking over your shoulder to the top of Noctis’ head, seeing him draped in the blanket, resting his forehead against your shoulder.

“Come back to the couch.”

You giggle, as you press a kiss to his head, “I’ll be right there, let me finish up here.” You heard a slight groan, before a soft tug on the bottom of the pajama shirt you were wearing. “All right, all right, I’ll deal with this tomorrow.”

Wiping your hands on a dish towel, you turned to Noctis, currently covered in that large blue blanket you had laid on him before coming into wash dishes. Taking the hand still tugging on your shirt, you lead him back to the couch, almost immediately upon sitting down the young man’s head was in your lap.

“I think I get it now, Noct, why you like cats so much.”

“Why?” He asked your fingers threading through his hair.

“You and cats have a lot in common.”

“Maybe.” He sighed. “Are you staying the night?”

“All weekend.”

“…good.”


End file.
